Adiós
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Parejas varias. Continua de Cielo para poder vivir y Aquí conmigo. Tai y Mimi platican. ¡Terminado!
1. Default Chapter

ADIÓS **_~ Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía_** **Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.** El joven caminó lentamente entre el mar de tumbas y de piedras grises, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Iba bastante elegante, pero se veía algo raro, con los pantalones negros elegantes de vestir, la camisa azul celeste, y sus cabellos desordenados. En sus manos llevaba un ramo hermosamente arreglado de flores. Sus flores. Las que siempre le habían gustado. 

Ahora en sus ojos no se veía la soledad que antaño. Ni la tristeza, ni la culpa, ni el dolor. Algún sentimiento indefinido los llenaba.

Pasó por un árbol de cerezo en flor, los pétalos rosados cayendo como nieve a su alrededor, creando una cortina rosa en el suelo del cementerio.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una tumba, leyendo el epitafio, sonriendo levemente. Ahora que sabía la verdad, por fin se sentía capaz de volver ahí. El lugar donde estaba enterrado la otra mitad de su corazón.

**_~ Sora Takenouchi._**

**_1988-1999_**

**_Amada hija y amiga._**

**_Su amor siempre nos_**

**_guiará en este mundo. ~_**

****

****

**Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco**

**_Me lo sembré en el alma, para quererte a ti._**

Una hermosa joven camino suavemente, sus zapatos apenas haciendo ruido contra las piedras del camino. Un vestido blanco se amoldaba a su piel, destacando la luminosidad de sus ojos color miel. La elegancia de su conjunto se rompía con una chamarra azul marino, que la joven insistió en usar.

Observó algunos rostros de las personas que estaban rindiendo sus tributos a sus familiares y amigos que estaban sepultados ahí.

El gesto en el rostro de la chica era dulce, sereno, como si luego de años de búsqueda por fin hubiera encontrado de vuelta su alma.

Lo que nadie sabía es que eso era verdad. Su corazón finalmente había regresado a su persona.

Luego de pasar la estatua de un ángel, la cuál se quedó viendo unos leves momentos, caminó hacia el norte, deteniéndose frente a la primera tumba.

Cuando lo habían enterrado, había sido la primera tumba en levantarse ahí, ahora estaba rodeada de otro océano de piedras grises.

Leyó nuevamente el epitafio, sorprendida de que a pesar de hacer más de cuatro años que no se paraba ahí, todavía lo recordaba palabra por palabra.

**_~Joe Kido._**

**_1987-2001_**

**_Amado hijo,_**

**_hermano y amigo._**

**_Que la honestidad_**

**_con la que vivió_**

**_sea un ejemplo para todos _**

**_los que nos quedaremos aquí.~_**

**_No sé si te amé mucho, no sé si te amé poco,_**

**_Pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así..._**__

-- "Hey. Vine, como te lo prometí. Perdona por no haber venido antes."

Se arrodillo frente a la tumba, retirando unos cuantos pétalos, para dejar las flores frente a la lápida. Frunció el ceño al encontrar un papel doblado en el suelo. Lo levantó suavemente y lo abrió. Sonrió al darse cuenta que en el papel estaba su letra y su dirección.

Así que después de todo, si había sido cierto todo.

Con cuidado dejó las flores, y entre ellas puso el papel, nuevamente cuidadosamente doblado.

Sacó con dedos temblorosos una hoja de sus pantalones. Leyó nuevamente el contenido, a pesar de saberlo de memoria. Sonrió y lo dobló suavemente, metiéndolo nuevamente a las profundidades de sus bolsillos.

-- "Gracias... tu sabes, por haberme contestado. Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en decírtelo"

**Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en tu recuerdo**

**_Y el corazón me dice que jamás te olvidaré,_******

La joven se arrodillo frente a la tumba de Joe Kido, frunciendo los ojos ante las flores marchitas del jarrón. En cierta manera también era su culpa que no tuviera flores frescas más seguido. Trataría de cambiar eso.

Con cuidado puso dos rosas en el jarrón. Una roja y una blanca. Amor vivo y amor muerto. Pasión y pureza. Honestidad y pureza.

-- "Hola. Vine a visitarte, y a ofrecerte otra vez disculpas. Aunque ahora es por no haber venido antes."

Bajó la mirada un poco, nuevas lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo difícil estar ahí.

-- "Traje tu chamarra..... aunque no sé que hacer con ella. ¿No te molesta si me la quedo, verdad? Es que.... huele a ti. Y siempre que la veo me acuerdo de que estás cuidándome."

Un suave viento sopló a su alrededor, llevándose sus lágrimas y haciéndola sonreír.

**Pero al quedarme solo sabiendo que te quiero**

**_Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._**

-- "Tengo que irme..... los chicos, es decir, Kari, T. K, Matt, Osamu, Ken y Yolei están esperando algo más atrás. Osamu, me imagino que ya sabes, es el que ahora tiene tu emblema. Al principio estuvo furioso. Nadie podía tener ese emblema. Tu cualidad. Pero es un buen chico, y creo que si se lo merece. Cuando recogí a Kari, ella supo que algo había pasado conmigo. Luego le dije que quería venir a verte, nunca pensé que pudiera verla tan feliz. Me dijo que me has extrañado mucho. No le dije nada de lo que pasó en la fiesta. Es que... es algo demasiado nuestro, ¿me entiendes?."

Se levantó lentamente, aun viendo la tumba.

-- "Vendré a visitarte más seguido, lo prometo. Aunque me imagino que Kari y T. K te tienen al tanto de casi todas las cosas. Y lo primero que haré luego de salir de aquí, será disculparme con Mimi."

Se volteó levemente, encontrándose con un grupo de jóvenes, dos de su misma edad, y los demás más jóvenes. Le sonrió amablemente, antes de volver su atención por completo a la persona que representaba la tumba.

-- "Hasta luego, Sora."

**_Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida,_**

**_Mi más hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí,_**

-- "Siento no haber venido antes. Me dijo Davis que Kari viene casi cada semana, o si no cada dos. Trataré de venir con ella la próxima vez, y también con Jun. Ella es mi mejor amiga ahora. Tiene tu emblema. Me dio gusto que alguien más pudiera tenerlo. Aunque al principio estuve muy, pero muy enojada. Aunque Jun no se lo merecía. Le pedí perdón hoy, por haber sido tan mala con ella cuando entró al equipo. Me dijo que no había nada que perdonarme. Es una gran persona. Probablemente te hubieras llevado muy bien con ella. Y Sora también se llevaría bien con ella. Debo irme, Joe. Me están esperando. Bueno, Davis, Cody, Jun e Izzy. No creí poder venir sola. Pero poco a poco podré hacerlo, tenme paciencia, superior. Creo que será decir adiós por lo pronto. La próxima vez te contaré sobre hoy. Es que Izzy tiene una cita."

Se levantó con cuidado, sacudiéndose la falda. Le sonrió a la tumba, y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Tal vez estaba rezando, o haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar.

-- "Hasta pronto, Joe."

**_Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,_**

**_Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._**__


	2. 

-- "¿Estás bien, hermano?"

Una joven de dieciséis años, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color ámbar, de la mano de su novio se acercó hasta el joven de cabellos castaños desordenados. Tai le sonrió, asintiendo, antes de contestar.

-- "Claro que estoy bien, Kari. No te preocupes."

Tai empezó a caminar, alejándose algo. Los demás presentes se vieron, antes de empezar a caminar al ritmo del antiguo elegido del valor. Dos jóvenes se pusieron a la par con Tai, uno de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, y otro de cabellos y ojos azules, sus ojos ligeramente velados por los lentes.

-- "Tai, ¿seguro que estás bien?"

-- "Que si, Matt. Ya te dije que pude decirle todo lo que quería."

-- "Y yo te he dicho que si sigues diciendo eso, tu siguiente parada será el manicomio."

-- "Vamos Matt. Muchas veces uno puede hablar mejor con los que no están. Uno se siente más cerca de esas personas."

-- "Gracias Osamu por la intervención filosófica. Pero por esta vez, admitiré que tienes razón" dijo Tai, riendo, dándole una palmada en la espalda al otro chico. Él sonrió, algo sorprendido. Durante todos los años que tenía de conocer a los elegidos, Tai había sido el más arisco con él, y lo había seguido siendo por años. Aunque esa mañana se había disculpado por su comportamiento.

Atrás, las dos parejas de novios iban platicando, Kari con su novio desde la secundaria, un chico rubio y de ojos azules, el hermano menor de Matt, T. K. Al lado de Kari iba una chica de largo cabello lila con gafas, y tomando su mano un chico de cabellos azul marino y ojos azules. Sus nombres, Yolei y Ken. Ella, también elegida de la pureza. Él, elegido de la bondad.

-- "Kari, ¡nunca había visto a tu hermano tan feliz!" dijo animadamente Yolei, mientras Ken asentía.

-- "Es cierto. Lo había visto sonreír antes, pero..... ahora parece hacerlo de verdad."

-- "Es porque ustedes no lo conocieron cuando vivían Sora y Joe. En esa época el solía estar siempre contento, feliz de todo." Dijo Kari, una mirada de nostalgia en sus ojos color ámbar. T. K apretó ligeramente su mano, mostrándole su apoyo.

-- "Es verdad. Sora era el corazón del equipo, y Joe.... se quejaba mucho, pero cuando hacía falta podía ser el más valiente." Dijo T. K, suspirando levemente.

El silencio reinó durante unos momentos. Obviamente los mayores también habían escuchado la conversación, por la mirada de melancolía en los ojos de Matt y de Tai.

-- "Me habría gustado conocerlos." Dijo suavemente Osamu, más que nadie para él. 

Tai elevó la vista hacia el cielo, su sonrisa melancólica extendiéndose suavemente.

-- "Sora hubiese hecho que te sintieras como parte del equipo. Le habrías simpatizado. Y Joe..... él también hubiese confiado en ti."

Luego de eso se quedaron callados, los nuevos del equipo algo sorprendidos. Tai nunca había sido tan amable con ninguno de ellos. Por el contrario, muchas veces había sido sobre protector con los del viejo equipo, en especial Kari. Y ahora, por fin podían ver al chico del que tantas veces habían escuchado, el líder que muchas veces los había inspirado.

Los antiguos elegidos estaban emocionados por recuperar al antiguo Tai. Matt en especial, por recuperar a su mejor amigo. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, para que finalmente Tai superara la muerte de Sora, estaban muy agradecidos.

-- "Y, dime Ishida. Lo último que vi de la fiesta es que estabas bailando MUY a gusto con Jun. ¡Cuenta el chisme!"

Matt se sonrojó levemente, volteando la vista. Osamu empezó a reírse levemente, y Tai tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. 

-- "J-chan, es decir, Jun y yo..."

-- "¡AJÁ! ¿Con que J-chan, no?" dijo Tai, como si estuviera recibiendo un gran regalo.

-- "¡Tendré que interrogar a Jun, definitivamente!"

-- "¡Osamu! ¡Se supone que estás de mi lado!"

-- "Pero Matt, recuerda que Jun es mi mejor amiga. Y como ella no tiene hermanos mayores, es mi deber protegerla."

Ante la voz solemne que había utilizado Osamu, todos rompieron en risas, incluso él. Tai volvió a elevar la vista al cielo. Gracias Sora, pensó él, por dejarme volver a disfrutar estos momentos.

~*~*~*~*~

La joven de cabellos y ojos miel se acercó hasta donde estaba una joven de cabellos castaño rojizos, platicando un otro joven pelirrojo, un joven de cabellos castaños y otro chico de cabellos castaños rojizo observando la discusión. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que se acercaba.

-- "¡BUU!" dijo la joven, prendiéndose al brazo de la chica de cabellos castaños desordenados.

-- "¡Mimi! ¡Me asustaste!"

-- "Perdona Jun." Dijo sacando levemente la lengua, mientras los demás se reían. Jun, nueva elegida de la honestidad, finalmente negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole a su mejor amiga. 

-- "Dime, ¿estás bien, Mimi?" preguntó el joven pelirrojo. Ella le sonrió, pasando un mechón de su largo cabello atrás de su hombro.

-- "Si Izzy, no te preocupes. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos."

Con una alegre risa, Mimi empezó a jalar a Jun, platicando amablemente con ella. Izzy observó como iba, riendo, charlando, tan tranquila. Hacía siete años que no la veía así. Y ciertamente era refrescante observar que seguía estando dentro de ella la chica que había conocido.

-- "Dime Mimi, ¿que pasó? Hacía años que no te acercabas al cementerio."

-- "Creo que tenía miedo. Pero eso ya pasó."

-- "¿Gracias a que milagro?"

Mimi guardó silencio, apretando un poco más la chamarra a su alrededor, a pesar de que no tenía frío. Por el contrario, era un hermoso día de finales de primavera, con aves volando en el cielo azul sin nubes, mariposas acercándose a las flores, el viento levantando algunos pétalos de cerezo y llevándolos a través del mundo. Ciertamente había sido un milagro, pero no podía decirlo. Era demasiado de ella. Demasiado de él. Simplemente era demasiado suyo, de los dos, como para compartirlo con alguien más.

-- "De acuerdo, no me digas."

-- "En verdad lo siento Jun."

-- "No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea me alegro que te haya puesto de tan buen humor."

-- "Joe hubiese dicho algo por el estilo."

-- "Mimi... yo... lo siento, no quería....." guardó silencio, sintiéndose nerviosa. Durante toda su amistad con Mimi, había aprendido a nunca decir nada sobre Joe, ni a hacer algo que pudiera recordárselo a su amiga. Tener su emblema era vivir bajo una gran sombra constantemente, y aunque había aprendido a lograrlo, no le gustaba ver triste a su amiga.

-- "No te preocupes. Por algo tienes el emblema de la honestidad. Y sabes, seguramente habrías sido gran amiga de Sora y de Joe, si los hubieses conocido."

Jun volteó al rostro, con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Eso que le acababa de decir Mimi era el mejor halago que le habían dicho nunca.

-- "No puedo creer que Mimi sea así." Dijo el menor de todos los jóvenes, de cabello castaño corto y ojos verde, sonriendo levemente. Su nombre, Cody, nuevo elegido del conocimiento.

-- "Lo sé. Siempre pareció tan frívola. Nunca la había visto así. Ahora que la veo así, veo difícil creer que sea amiga de mi hermana." Dijo el joven de cabellos castaños rojizos, con sus brazos encima de su cabeza. Su nombre, Davis, hermano menor de Jun, y también nuevo elegido del valor y de la amistad.

-- "¡Davis!" dijo reclamándole Jun, volteando levemente. Izzy se rió suavemente, mientras Mimi volvía a platicar con su amiga.

-- "Es porque nunca vieron a Mimi como era antes de que murieran Joe y Sora. Esas muertes nos afectaron a todos de maneras distintas, en especial a ella y a Tai."

Una mirada melancólica llenó los ojos de Izzy. Todo estuvo en silencio unos momentos, antes que Mimi volviera a hablar.

-- "Y, dime Jun, ¿como te fue con Matt en la fiesta?"

-- "¡Ay no! ¡Ahora no va a hablar de otra cosa!" dijo Davis quejándose, Cody tomándolo suavemente de la mano, a manera de consuelo. Izzy fingió no haber visto eso, y se interesó más en la platica de sus dos amigas, fingiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaban los chicos atrás de él. Jun había tenido a para bien sonrojarse levemente, y a empezar a tartamudear.

-- "Pues..... n-nos fue bien. Estuvimos platicando, bailamos, reímos...... coffcoffnosbesamoscoffcoff" y luego de esto, fingió estar muy interesada en las flores que crecían a las orillas del camino.

-- "¡Que bien! ¡Tu y Matt hace una pareja divina!" dijo Mimi, abrazando a Jun por el cuello.

-- "Muchas felicidades, Jun. Haber si ahora Matt deja de tener esa mirada agonizante cada vez que pasas en frente."

Como toda respuesta, Jun se sonrojó mucho, adquiriendo un tono parecido al cabello de Izzy.

Izzy se atrasó un poco, y miró hacia atrás levemente, viendo a Cody y a Davis tomados de la mano, platicando de otras cosas, porque estaban riendo, y en caso de Davis, estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Cuando volteó hacia delante, se encontró con que Mimi y Jun lo estaban viendo con iguales miradas diabólicas. Esto era obviamente un problema, teniendo en cuenta que lo estaban viendo a él.

-- "Chi-chicas, ¿que pasa?"

Al instante, las dos chicas lo tomaron cada una por un brazo, y le sonrieron largamente, su sonrisa poniendo aun más nervioso al pobre pelirrojo.

-- "Dime Izzy. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Osamu?"

-- "¿C-con Osamu?" ahora el sonrojado era él. Definitivamente odiaba cuando empezaban a preguntarle sobre su relación amoros... ¡es decir!.... sobre su relación con Osamu.

-- "No Izzy, de seguro con Ken. ¡Claro que con Osamu! Dime, ¿es cierto que tienen una cita?" preguntó Jun rápidamente, consiguiendo, si es que era posible, poner más rojo a Izzy.

-- "Bueno.... quedamos de ir a tomar un café y ver una película, pero eso es sólo porque los dos tenemos interés en ver esa película. Ha ganado muchos premios y...."

-- "Si, si, si, claro Izzy, lo que digas, pero la demás gente conoce eso de ir a tomar un café e ir a ver una película como una 'cita'. Y no me digas que no tienes interés en Osamu, porque he visto como pones ojos de corderito a medio morir cuando él pasa, o cuando te habla, o..."

-- "Cuando te acuerdas que existe." Aunque Jun lo había dicho para completar la frase de Mimi, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensando en Matt. Mimi se dio cuenta, pero decidió seguir haciendo presión psicológica en Izzy.

-- "Ehhh... este... bueno... er... verán...."

-- "Y por ese balbuceo..." dijo Mimi, con voz ganadora

-- "Y ese sonrojo... es evidente que..."

-- "¡Te gusta Osamu!" exclamaron las dos, logrando que Izzy alcanzara un nivel de sonrojo previamente imposible para la raza humana. 

Las dos rieron cuando vieron que el joven trataba de taparse el rostro cuando una familia se les quedaba viendo. El antiguo portador del conocimiento sólo podía rezar por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, o que alguien más fuera víctima de dos chicas tratando de ser cupido.

-- "¿Por qué a mi?"

-- "¡Porque eres demasiado lindo Kou-chan! ¡Y es divertido molestarte!" Replicó riendo Mimi, tomando nuevamente el brazo del pelirrojo. 

Él volteó a verla, incapaz de estar molesto nuevamente, ante la mención del sobre nombre con el que lo había llamado durante su noviazgo, antes de que él descubriera que aunque amaba a Mimi, le interesaban mucho más los chicos. Ella, a pesar de todo, lo había tomado muy bien, y había sido un increíble soporte para él. Izzy suspiró, sabiendo que no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo. Y menos cuando por fin volvía a ser la joven que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás.

-- "Claro, búrlense del pelirrojo." Dijo en son de burla, admitiendo su derrota.

-- "No es eso, Izzy. Es sólo que es algo fastidioso ver como él se muere por ti, y tu por él." Dijo Mimi suavemente.

-- "Y como, si puedo saber, ¿es que sabes que Osamu 'muere' por mi?" dijo Izzy, ligeramente escéptico.

-- "Aunque ella no lo supiera, yo si lo sabría, porque Osamu es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo seis años, y puedo leerlo mejor que un libro. Siempre he sabido cuando le gusta una chica o cuando le gusta un chico. Y déjame decirte que desde hace dos años, dejó de mostrar interés en las chicas, y aunque no lo creas, empezó a mostrar interés en ti." Dijo Jun, volviendo a tomar el brazo de Izzy, pero ahora de una manera tranquila y suave. Él volvió a sonrojarse, incapaz de creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación.

-- "Si tu lo dices Jun. Y, además chicas, ¿por qué están tan interesadas en mi relación –no es que diga que haya NADA entre él y yo- con Osamu?"

-- "Yo, Kou-chan, tengo derecho de la ex –novia que quiere lo mejor para su ex, y sabe que su ex es demasiado tímido cuando se refiere al amor."

-- "Y yo, Izzy, tengo derecho por ser la mejor amiga del chico que te gusta. Y tengo el derecho de protegerlo, y de buscarle una relación estable, y sé que contigo estará en las mejores manos."

Izzy guardó silencio, nuevamente sonrojado. Parecía que ese día no iba a poder bajar el color de sus mejillas. Además, estaba agradecido con sus amigas, de que se preocuparan tanto por él. Aunque si se atrevían a decirla algo de esa conversación a Osamu, se encargaría de que recibieran unos cuantos mail bomba.

-- "Hablando de manos...." 

La sonrisa de Jun volvió a ser maligna, y volteó levemente, viendo hacia donde estaban Cody y Davis. Ellos, demasiado enfrascados en su discusión, no se dieron cuenta, pero Jun si que se dio cuenta de sus dedos entrelazados, y de cuando Davis retiró una hoja del hombro de su joven novio.

-- "¡Cuñado! ¡Davis! ¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo, por favor!"

Tanto Davis como Cody se sonrojaron mucho, soltándose inmediatamente, y volteando a ver a Jun. Davis la miraba con ojos asesinos, y Cody la miraba tímidamente, aún algo desacostumbrado a que lo llamara así.

Ciertamente que todos habían sido muy amables cuando Davis y Cody empezaron a salir. Ninguno se podía quejar de eso. Pero Jun, dispuesta a molestar a Davis tanto como él la molestaba a ella, no perdía oportunidad de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-- "¿Qué quieres?" dijo Davis secamente, su mano rozando los dedos de Cody suavemente.

-- "De ti, nada. Lo digo por mi adorable cuñado. Es demasiado lindo como para que alguien como tu lo pervierta." 

Jun, diciendo esto, logró dos cosas que le encantaban. Uno, que Davis se enfureciera y sonrojara. Dos, que Cody se sonrojara. ¡Ese niño era tan lindo sonrojado! Si no fuera porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de Matt, y que Cody estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermano, podría tratar llegar a algo con él.

-- "Ves, Izzy. Ellos si tienen valor, y hacen una pareja sumamente adorable.  Ahora, si tu pudieras decirle algo por el estilo a Osamu....."

Los tres chicos, como su estuvieran de acuerdo, exclamaron:

-- "¡¡¡MIMI!!!"

~*~*~*~*~

-- "¿Fue mi imaginación, o alguien gritó 'Mimi'?"

Todos se detuvieron lentamente, volteando a ver en las cercanías. Ciertamente, todos lo habían escuchado, pero, ¿cómo podría estar Mimi ahí?

-- "No sé. Tal vez haya sido sólo coincidencia."

Luego de haber dicho esto, Tai divisó a dos borrones que se acercaban corriendo a toda velocidad. Uno de ellos con un vestido blanco y una chamarra azul marino. El otro borrón con una minifalda negra y una blusa azul.  Las dos figuras corrían lo más rápido que sus zapatos se lo permitían. Atrás de ellas iban tres jóvenes, dos pelirrojos y uno castaño, corriendo al parecer muy molestos.

-- "¿Qué no son Mimi y Jun?" preguntó Matt, poniéndose junto a Tai. Osamu se limpió los lentes rápidamente, se los colocó nuevamente, y volvió a ver hacia donde se acercaban ellos.

-- "Si. Y los que vienen atrás son Cody, Davis y Kou... es decir, e Izzy."

Ken no pudo evitar reírse levemente cuando vio a su hermano mayor sonrojarse, y pasarse los dedos por el cabello. T. K también se rió, viendo como su hermano trataba de ver en su sombra si estaba muy despeinado. Kari lo golpeó levemente, a pesar de que ella también hacia esfuerzos por no reírse.

-- "Oye Ken, ¿no se ven adorables Cody y Davis, corriendo así, de la mano?"

Ken se enfocó algo más en los chicos que su novia le decía. Efectivamente, si se veían algo 'lindos' corriendo así, de la mano, y Davis corriendo algo más lento de lo que usualmente lo hacia para seguir al lado de Cody.

-- "Bueno. Son las maravillas que hace el amor." Dijo sonriéndole a su novia, logrando que ella se sonrojara.

~*~*~*~*~

-- "¡Jun! ¡Mira adelante! ¡Son Tai, Matt y los demás!"

-- "¿¿MATT?? ¡Dios mío! ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡mis fachas!" Por un momento Jun hizo ademán de detenerse, pero Mimi la tomó de la mano, obligándola a correr lo más rápido que podía con zapatos de plataforma.

-- "¡Si nos detenemos, nos alcanzan Izzy, tu hermano y Cody!"

Siguieron corriendo, y cuando llegaron a donde estaba el otro grupo de 'niños' elegidos, Jun corrió a esconderse atrás de Matt y de Osamu, y Mimi se escondió atrás de Tai. Poco después, llegaron Izzy,  Davis y Cody, quienes se detuvieron a tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-- "¿Izzy? ¿Davis? ¿Cody? ¿qué hacen por aquí y persiguiendo a Mimi y a Jun?" preguntó Tai, ligeramente divertido por la manera en que las manos de Mimi estaban en sus hombros, tratando de ver lo que estaban haciendo los chicos. 

Volteó ligeramente, y vio que Jun había metido su cabeza bajo el brazo de Matt, de tal manera que ahora él lo tenía sobre los hombros de Jun, y ella tenía un brazo por la cintura del antiguo elegido de la amistad, de manera que estaban abrazados.... y bastante juntos el uno del otro. 

Definitivamente, Matt tenía novia nueva. Horas y horas de nueva diversión. Tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con Davis y T. K. Y a Mimi también le agradaba molestar a las recién formadas parejas. Volviendo su atención hacia los chicos que ya habían logrado regular su respiración, esperó a que le dijeran que estaba pasando.

-- "Hola. Nosotros sólo estábamos..... jugando con Mimi y Jun." Dijo Izzy, dando a entender con su mirada, que si Mimi y Jun se ATREVÍAN a contrariarlo, ÉL mismo se encargaría da eliminarlas.

-- "Si. Eso." Dijo Davis, viendo molesto a su hermana.

Mimi finalmente salió de atrás de Tai, agradeciéndole con los ojos. Jun, demasiado cómoda con el peso que era el brazo de Matt en sus hombros no se movió. Ni él dijo algo para que ella se moviera.

-- "¡¡¡Bingo!!! ¡Qué lindos se ven los dos!" dijo Yolei feliz, brincando levemente, cuando vio a Jun y a Matt. Ellos dos sólo se sonrojaron, aunque Matt apretó un poco más el brazo en torno a los hombros de Jun, los dos sonriendo cuando escucharon algunos murmullos de aprobación.

-- "Matt. Mis condolencias." Dijo Davis en ton burlón, su mano nuevamente tomando la de Cody, como si le fuera imposible creer que su mano existía para otra razón que no fuera la de tomar la de Cody. Claro, que también servía para otras cosas, pero no cuando estuvieran con tanta gente. Jun fue ahora la que lo miro con ojos de pistola.

-- "Vaya hermano. Así que todo eso que decías de que no te gustaba era una actuación, ¿he? Si no fuera porque te ponías rojo, me lo hubiese creído."

-- "Cállate T. K." Dijo Matt levemente, aun sonrojado, ante las risas de todos. Osamu sólo se inclinó en el oído de Jun, y le susurró algo que parecía 'felicidades' antes de irse a parar al lado de cierto pelirrojo.

-- "Y bueno, ¿qué vinieron a hacer al cementerio de Odaiba, Mimi?" preguntó Kari levemente, contenta de que nuevamente todos estuvieran juntos, aunque fuera en un lugar tan lúgubre. Mimi, aunque sonrió, no pudo evitar que la tristeza se mostrara en sus ojos y en su voz.

-- "Vine a visitar a Joe. Y le pedí a Jun y a Izzy que me acompañaran, y luego Cody y Davis también quisieron venir. ¿Y ustedes?"

Ahora fue el turno de Tai de poner una mirada melancólica. Él se encogió de hombros, tomó el brazo de Mimi suavemente y empezó a caminar delante de todos.

-- "Prácticamente lo mismo. Yo iba a venir a visitar a Sora, Kari me dijo que ella también iba a ir con T. K, así que pensábamos ir los tres. Pero también llegaron Matt con T. K y con Osamu. Y camino para acá nos encontramos con Ken y Yolei."

Siguieron en silencio unos momentos, Mimi callada, tomando el brazo de Tai, y Tai simplemente viendo hacia delante, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos.

-- "Desde que Joe..... hacía mucho que no venía." Dijo Mimi, a manera de romper el silencio, recargándose un poco en el brazo de Tai. Él asintió suavemente. Desde esa vez, él tampoco había ido. Y se había negado a acercarse a la tumba de Sora.

-- "Creo que los dos por fin podemos superarlo, ¿no?" dijo Tai suavemente, su voz, aunque más madura, volviendo a tener ese tono alegre que había tenido de niño.

-- "Si. Creo lo mismo."

-- "Ehhhh... Mimi..."

-- "¿Qué pasa Tai?"

-- "Siento mucho lo de ayer en la noche. En la fiesta. No quise hacerte sentir mal."

Mimi sonrió, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, sus cabellos color miel moviéndose elegantemente. A pesar de que al principio había estado furiosa con él, de no haber sido porque había salido corriendo de la fiesta, tal vez nunca se hubiese encontrado con Joe.

-- "No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Es decir, esa chica parecía una hermana gemela de..."

-- "Puedes decirlo, Mimi, de Sora."

-- "No quería ponerte triste."

-- "Gracias a ella ya no me pondré triste cuando piense en Sora. A lo mucho será melancólico. Pero a partir de ayer, viviré para que Sora no sienta que murió en vano."

Mimi, aun caminando, vio sorprendida a Tai. Ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo, luego de haber estado con Joe. Sonrió suavemente, recargando su cabeza unos momentos en el brazo de Tai.

-- "Y dime, ¿tienes su número? ¿van a salir? ¿qué pasó?"

-- "No precisamente. Ella..... se encuentra en otro lugar, y es imposible que salgamos. Pero siempre la tendré presente, puedes estar segura de eso. Le debo mucho."

-- "Suena como un ángel."

Tai no dijo nada, pero sonrió. No podía decirle a nadie que era verdad. Que era un ángel. SU ángel. Y ahora sabía que siempre estaría junto a él, aunque no pudiera verla.

Lo primero que había hecho esa mañana, había sido ir a visitar a la señora Takenouchi. Se había sorprendido mucho de verlo. Kari iba cada semana, pero Tai no había ido desde hacía ocho años. Le pidió perdón por no haber ido, y la madre de Sora se había portado muy amable. Le dijo que entendía que cada quien tuviera diferentes tiempos para superar el dolor, y que se alegraba de ver que el suyo finalmente había llegado. Y luego, se habían acercado dos niñas pequeñas. Una de ellas con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos grises, y la que había provocado que el corazón de Tai casi se detuviera, una pequeña pelirroja con ojos color fuego líquido. La pequeña de ojos grises se llamaba Fuu. Y la pelirroja que casi podía ser una copia de Sora, Sorano.

Su madre los presentó, y le platicó a Tai que las había tenido un año después de la muerte de Sora, y que cuando su esposo y ella vieron a la pequeña Sorano, se sintieron obligadas a rendirle homenaje de alguna manera a su difunta hija. Tai estaba contento por eso. No podría haber otro nombre para esa pequeña. Le pidió permiso a la Sra. Takenouchi para poder sacarlas a jugar fútbol. Las dos niñas se alegraron tanto, que empezaron a llamarle tío Tai.

Le tendría que decir a Matt que llevara a su hermanito Rou para que jugara con las niñas. Y probablemente a su propio hermano menor, Yuu, le agradaría jugar con las niñas. Aunque seguramente Kari ya lo habría llevado..... y seguramente Matt ya conocía a las pequeñas.

-- "Tai, ¿estás bien?"

-- "Si, perdona. ¿Decías?"

-- "No decía nada. Sólo quería saber si algo te pasaba."

-- "Pensaba en otras cosas. Lo siento."

Todos se detuvieron una vez perdieron de vista el cementerio de Odiaba, sin saber que era lo que seguía. 

-- "Matt, tenemos que irnos. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a esa comida que organizó el abuelo." Dijo T. K, observando el reloj de una torre. Matt observó su propio reloj, y notó que estaba en lo correcto, poniendo una cara de tristeza, volteó a ver a su novia.

-- "Rayos, lo había olvidado. Jun, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó sonriéndole a la chica, esperanzado.

-- "¿Yo? Pero, ¿no es algo familiar?"

-- "Si, pero invitaron a las novias de sus nietos. Sólo que ellos no sabían que hoy Matt ya tendría novia" dijo sonriendo Kari. "Vamos Jun. Será divertido."

-- "Pero... ¡mira como estoy vestida! ¿qué pensará tu madre?" Matt le sonrió a Jun, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica.

-- "Si se parece en algo a mi, mamá pensará que estás guapísima."

Jun, sonrojada, dijo levemente que si iría. Se despidieron rápidamente y se alejaron hacia su camino, riendo y charlando.

-- "Yo tengo que ir al dojo. Tengo torneo hoy."

-- "Y yo voy a acompañarlo. Nos vemos luego."

Davis y Cody, aun tomados de la mano, también se alejaron. Yolei y Ken también dieron su excusa, cruzaron la calle y se perdieron entre la demás gente. Sólo quedaban Tai, Mimi, Osamu e Izzy.

-- "Err...." empezó Osamu, viendo a Izzy. Los dos se vieron, y luego voltearon a ver a Mimi y a Tai. Cómo odiaban ser los últimos en despedirse de los que no tenían pareja.

-- "Nosotros debemos irnos. La película es una función especial, y es dentro de una hora." Dijo Izzy levemente.

-- "Si gustan, pueden acompañarnos." Dijo Osamu, más que nada por cortesía, cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

Qué digan que no, que digan que no, que digan que no, que digan que no.

Tanto Tai como Mimi pusieron cara de susto.

-- "¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿¿¿¿¿Y HACERLA DE MAL TERCIO?????" Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, logrando que las personas que iban por ahí voltearan a verlos como si estuvieran locos, y también logrando que Osamu e Izzy se sonrojaran.

-- "¡Ustedes lo que tienen que hacer es irse, o llegarán tarde!" dijo Mimi, volteando a Izzy y empezó a empujarlo. Tai hizo lo mismo con Osamu, sonriendo traviesamente.

-- "Si, vayan, disfruten, y por Dios santo, vuelvan con la noticia de que YA son algo más que amigos, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Tai, logrando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de los chicos se incrementara.

-- "Seguros que no quieren..."

-- "¡SI! ¡Adiós!" volvieron a decir Tai y Mimi, dando un último empujón.

Osamu e Izzy se detuvieron, y voltearon a ver a donde estaban ellos unos segundos, antes de que encogieran los hombros, y empezaran a caminar, uno muy cerca del otro. Tai y Mimi siguieron viéndolos, observando como empezaban una platica, súbitamente nerviosos, y Tai tuvo que tapar la boca de Mimi para esconder el grito de alegría que ella dio cuando Izzy alcanzó, bastante nervioso, la mano de Osamu y la tocó. Obviamente se tranquilizó luego de que Osamu entrelazó sus dedos con los de Izzy. Finalmente los dos dieron la vuelta, y se perdieron de vista

-- "¡Aleluya!" Gritó Mimi feliz, dando unas cuantas vueltas en la banqueta. Tai también estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa traviesa que había tenido de niño, aun viendo hacia donde la 'pareja' –otra más a la que molestar- había desaparecido.

-- "Empezaba a creer que se quedarían toda la vida suspirando el uno por el otro." Dijo, riéndose. Mimi sonrió, se prendió de su brazo, y los dos, a pesar de que no tenían ningún plan, empezaron a caminar.

-- "¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso que le he estado diciendo a Izzy por AÑOS la linda pareja que hace con Osamu! Había empezado a pensar que tendría que llegarle a Osamu por Izzy."

-- "Eso hubiese sido algo de ver." Admitió Tai, riendo suavemente.

De repente, en una esquina, los dos se detuvieron. A penas se iban dando cuenta que estaban caminando juntos, como pareja, a pesar de que no lo eran, y que aparte no sabían a donde ir ni que hacer.

-- "Err.... ¿Mimi?"

-- "¿Si Tai?"

-- "¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

-- "No. Mis papás se llevaron a Kasumi a pasear, así que no hay nadie en mi casa."

-- "¿Te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo? Siento que no hemos hablado en años."

Y era cierto. Hacía ocho años que no hablaba realmente con nadie, más que con Matt y Kari. Tenía mucho de que hablar con sus amigos. ¿Y por qué no empezar por Mimi, ya que estaba ahí? Mimi le sonrió dulcemente, antes de asentir.

-- "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

~*~*~*~*~

El sol del atardecer pintaba con su color cobrizo todos los edificios y los árboles, dándoles una apariencia frágil y mágica a todo. Los árboles susurraban la canción del viento entre sus hojas, las últimas aves buscando refugio en su nido ante la noche que se aproximaba. Mimi sonrió, cerrando los ojos, pasando un mechón de su largo cabello atrás de su oreja. 

Volteó ligeramente a ver a Tai, acostado a su lado. Había arremangado su camisa hasta arriba de su codo, también había abierto los dos botones superiores de la camisa, sus pantalones negros ahora también tenían manchas de lodo. Había visto a unos niños jugar, y no había podido evitar jugar con ellos. 

Cuando lo vio jugar y correr detrás de los pequeños, Mimi había sentido su corazón derretirse, viendo la suave sonrisa que Tai antes solía llevar siempre. Quizá, aun seguía dentro de él. Volvió a fijar la vista en él, para darse cuenta de que él también la estaba viendo. Sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los color chocolate de Tai.

-- "Te ves muy linda así, Mimi. Con la luz del atardecer y todo eso."

-- "Gracias Tai."

Se sonrojó levemente, pero siguió sonriéndole. Tai, quitando sus manos de detrás de su cabeza, las apoyó en el suelo y volvió a sentarse, admirando la vista del atardecer en Odaiba, sintiéndose agradecido por tan buena compañía.

Entonces, una gota de agua cayó en su cabeza. Luego otra. Los dos alzaron la vista para encontrarse con que las negras nubes que cernían la noche también eran nubes de tormenta. Se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y corrieron una parada de autobús, corriendo con suerte de no terminar empapados.

-- "¿Quién hubiese pensado que el clima pudiera cambiar tanto de un momento para otro?" dijo Tai, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado para otro, gotas salpicando levemente. Mimi sonrió, quitándose la chamarra, para sacudir las gotas de agua. -- "Creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que pase un poco la lluvia." Volvió a decir Tai, recargándose contra uno de los postes, viéndose tan increíblemente guapo, que Mimi tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por controlar su quijada.

-- "No necesariamente."

Quitándose la chamarra, Mimi se paró junto a Tai.

-- "Podemos usar mi chamarra para protegernos un poco, e ir a mi casa. Ahí te puedo prestar un paraguas."

-- "De acuerdo."

Los dos utilizaron la chamarra para protegerse la cabeza. A pesar de ser una prenda ancha, los dos tenían que caminar uno muy cerca del otro para que cupieran los dos, y caminar era sumamente incómodo. Finalmente, Tai, algo titubeante, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Mimi, acercándola más a él. Sintió como se sonrojaba, y rezó porque ella no volteara a verlo. Pero.... ¡no era su culpa que finalmente se diera cuenta de lo linda que era Mimi!

Ella tensó el cuerpo unos momentos, antes de apoyar su cuerpo en el de Tai. Finalmente, también pasó su brazo por atrás de la cintura de él, los dos ya cabían mejor bajo la chamarra, pero seguían muy sonrojados. Mimi aspiró suavemente, sorprendiéndose que el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Tai, era casi idéntico al de la chamarra. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación. Aunque rogaba que ese no fuera el caso.

Finalmente llegaron, los dos subieron corriendo las escaleras, riendo suavemente. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza húmeda, Mimi abrió la puerta a su casa, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

-- "Pasa Tai."

-- "Gracias."

-- "Espera un momento. Iré por el paraguas. Siéntate si gustas, no tardo."

Y con esto, se marchó corriendo por un corredor. Tai observó con cuidado la sala. Nunca antes había estado en la casa Tachikawa. Se acercó a una repisa llena de fotografías, sus pies descalzos resonando contra la madera. Observó sonriendo las fotografías. En su gran mayoría eran fotografías de Mimi. A los diez, a los once, a los doce, y así hasta los dieciocho que tenía ahora. Y desde los catorce también había una bebé en algunas de las fotografías. Tomó el marco con la más reciente fotografía con cuidado y la observó sonriendo. Ahí estaba Mimi, con su vestido de graduación, cargando a una preciosa niña de cuatro años, muy parecida a su hermana mayor, sólo que la pequeña tenía el cabello completamente ondulado. Era Kasumi. La pequeña hermana de Mimi.

-- "¿Tai?"

-- "A, lo siento. Estaba viendo fotografías. Parece que fue hace un siglo la última vez que vi a Kasumi." Dijo, volviendo a dejar en su lugar la fotografía. 

Volteó y ahí estaba Mimi, pero ahora con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa que la hacían ver tan linda como el vestido solía hacerlo. Llevaba en sus manos una sombrilla negra.

-- "Bueno, hace mucho que no hablamos. La última vez que la viste fue hace dos años, cuando fui a tu casa para arreglar a Kari, pero tenía que cuidarla."

-- "Ya... ya recuerdo. ¿Cómo es como hermanita?"

-- "Muy linda. Aunque a veces es algo molesta"

-- "Es cosa de los hermanos en general." Dijo Tai riendo, acercándose a Mimi con las manos en los bolsillos.

-- "Me aseguraré de decirle eso a Kari."

Finalmente, Tai se detuvo frente a Mimi, sonriéndole. Los corazones de ambos latían apresuradamente. Sintiéndose como un tonto, Tai bajó la vista hasta la sombrilla.

-- "Creo que será mejor que me vaya. No sé si mis padres o Kari ya hayan regresado."

-- "Te acompaño."

-- "¿Perdón?"

-- "Es decir, así no tendrás que regresar luego para dejar la sombrilla."

Todo hubiese sido perfectamente creíble de no haber sido por el sonrojo de Mimi. Maldijo a su sangre, por creerse lo suficientemente lista como para ir a sus mejillas en lugar de seguir su recorrido. Tai sonrió, con esa sonrisa medio torcida que provocaba más de un suspiro, y asintió, tomando la sombrilla de las manos de la chica, apenas rozando sus dedos unos segundos.

¡Maldita sea! Pensó Mimi, mientras Tai y ella volvían a caminar por la lluvia. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que sentía algo por Tai!

~*~*~*~*~

-- "Me siento como un tonto. Soy el único que no sabía sobre Fuu y Sorano."

-- "No fue nuestra intención escondértelo. Pero como te ponías cada vez que mencionábamos a algo que te recordaba a Sora..."

-- "Lo sé. Pero me alegro haber conocido a las hermanitas de Sora. En especial a Sorano."

-- "Si. Es idéntica."

-- "¿Kasumi se lleva con ellas?"

-- "Si, bastante. Nuestras madres suelen reunirse para que todos nuestros hermanitos jueguen. Hace poco también fue Jim con su hijo, Shun."

-- "¿Jim ya tiene un hijo?"

-- "Si. Lo conocí hace dos semanas, cuando fui a recoger a Kasumi. Es idéntico a Joe. El cabello quizá lo tiene un poco más oscuro, pero fuera de eso...."

-- "Debe de haber sido duro para ti."

-- "Algo."

-- "Trataré de ser yo el que lleve mañana a Yuu a que jueguen. Yo pensé que mi hermano sólo se llevaba con Rou."

-- "En cierta manera. Pero últimamente también se lleva mucho mejor con Sorano y Rou ha adquirido este hábito de proteger a Fuu. ¡Es adorable!"

Tai sonrió, y volvió a voltear hacia delante. Tenía un sentimiento de deja vù que lo recorría, y el sentimiento de que tal vez sería su hermano.....

Los dos tuvieron que suprimir un suspiro de desaliento cuando vieron el edificio de apartamentos de Tai a lo lejos. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, sin saber que hacer en esos momentos.

-- "Bueno... nos vemos luego."

Hizo un intento para marcharse, pero Tai la detuvo el último momento, tomándola suavemente de la mano. Finalmente, Tai se acercó hacia ella, poniendo su mano en la pequeña cintura de Mimi. Los dos cerraron los ojos, y breves segundos después, pudieron sentir los labios del otro acariciando los propios.

  
  



End file.
